101 reasons by the god of the underworld
by Psychogoth
Summary: His love for her was never truly expressed until the faithful day came when he got a hold of a piece of paper and pen. Hades writes down 101 reasons why he 'hates' Persephone


**A/N: **I need to desperately take a break from Cinderella Boy and I wanted to write this for a long time now, so here it goes. This is for my Psychotic Friend- For some insane reasons she likes HadesXPersephone and she has a raging crush over Hades. You better appreciate this you psychopath!

Anyway, enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I know it has nothing to do with PJO but I felt the need to write it here. Still, I don't own anything and i'm not trying to own anything, Credits to Rick Riordan- **

**

* * *

**

_"There are certain reasons why the god of the underworld keeps everything to himself..._"

1. I hate it when she plants daisies and complain to me when they don't grow. She's in the friggin' underworld. Of course they won't grow.

2. I hate it when she tells me how much of a great guy Apollo has **ALWAYS** been.

3. I hate it when she doesn't know I get hurt whenever I hear that.

4. Does she not know I get offended? (I mean I'm the god of the underworld, but still)

5. I hate being compared. Especially if she's the one comparing me to someone else

6. I hate how sometimes she would take Zeus' side over me.

7. At times I think she forgets I'm her husband

8. I hate it when she sees that I feel that way.

9. And I hate how she hugs me from my back and tell me she loves me no matter what I think.

10. I hate it when I get antsy after hearing that.

11. I hate it when she knows how I feel.

12. She can read me like an open book.

13. I hate that.

14. I hate how she points out that I never show her how I feel directly.

15. How many times do I have to tell her I don't DO SUCH THINGS?

16. I hate how she makes me feel bad after I say that.

17. She pouts and I HATE HOW CUTE SHE LOOKS when she does.

18. I think she's doing that on purpose.

19. Not that it's working

20. Cause it's not.

21. But it does make me feel all jittery.

22. What does that word even mean? Jittery?

23. I hate how she's the only one who knows I'm sullen.

24. I mean most of the time I am but...

25. You get my point, right?

26. I hate knowing that she can always brighten up my day.

27. I hate telling her that.

28. I hate that beautiful captivating smile when I tell her that.

29. It makes me even edgier.

30. Which is bad.

31. Cause I get hiccups.

32. That wasn't probably a very smart thing to say.

33. I hate her mother.

34. Who is also my sister.

35. I hate it when she cries and tells me she misses her mother.

36. I hate it when I feel obliged to welcome my sister in my kingdom JUST FOR HER.

37. I hate how she would follow her without any questions.

38. I hate it when she wouldn't consider me first.

39. It always had been 'mother first'

40. Never 'Hades first'

41. But I'm not complaining.

42. No. Really. I am not.

43. Okay, maybe a little.

44. I hate it when she wears nice robes.

45. It makes me fall in love with her even more.

46. I hate falling in love beyond my capacity.

47. I hate her beautiful brown doe eyes

48. And her silky auburn hair

49. Especially that plump pink lips

50. And not to mention that sweet angelic voice.

51. I also hate it when she kisses me every time I'm upset with her.

52. I hate how I forget that I was mad at her after that

53. I hate the way she looks at me as if I'm the most important thing in her life.

54. Especially because I know I'm not.

55. I hate it when I feel vulnerable with every word she tells me.

56. I hate the fact that she can see that.

57. Actually, I hate the fact that she can see right through me.

58. I hate her habit of biting her nails.

59. She looks innocent yet at the same time ravishing.

60. I hate it when she knows I get lost staring at her.

61. I hate it when she's right.

62. I hate it when she smiles at me and tell me how she'll never leave me.

63. I hate seeing her break that promise every spring.

64. I hate spring.

65. I hate chariots.

66. I hate Apollo.

67. I hate Apollo when he comes here with his flashy chariot and takes her away from me for the whole spring.

68. I hate it when she's not around me and she's up there with **THEM.**

69. I hate that empty feeling when I'm not with her.

70. I hate it when I spy on her and she knows it.

71. I hate hearing her voice.

72. Especially if she says my name.

73. Yet I'm so addicted to it I can listen to her the whole day.

74. I hate it when she gets back here and gives me a big bear hug.

75. I hate how she tells me that she'd miss me.

76. I hate hearing her voice again.

77. AND I REALLY HATE IT WHEN SHE WHISPERS 'I LOVE YOU'

78. I hate how she knows I want to tell her that over and over until I can't say it no more.

79. I hate her stories.

80. They annoy me

81. Yet I can't live without them.

82. I hate seeing her work hard to make the fields of asphodel look less creepy.

83. I hate knowing that she understands how impossible it seems yet she still does it.

84. I hate knowing that she does it for me.

85. I hate lying and telling her it will be beautiful soon enough.

86. I hate seeing her look at me with hopeful eyes wishing for it to come true.

87. It makes me feel bad. Which I hate.

88. I want her to be happy. I'll do anything for that to happen.

89. So long as she stays here with me.

90. I hate having to admit that.

91. I hate her odd addiction with little flowers.

92. It's strange yet very attractive at the same time.

93. I hate it when she knows I find it attractive.

94. I hate it when she tells me everyday how much she loves me

95. I hate replying 'okay. Thanks' all the time.

96. I hate seeing how disappointed she looks with my reply.

97. I hate admitting to myself that I love her

98. And that I can't live for eternity without her.

99. That she will always be mine and I will always be hers.

100. I hate that fact that I love her so much it hurts.

101. I hate everything about her yet I am very, very, very addicted to everything she has to offer.

She's my Persephone. And she will always be**.**

* * *

**A/N**: **Reviews?**


End file.
